After the train
by ynotlleb
Summary: Sheldon's birthday ends in tragedy. Starts off very sad but gets better.
1. The survivor

Howard limped into Amy's hospital room and saw a middle aged woman sat by Amy's bed.

Hello, are you Sheldon, I thought you were a lot taller than that?

No, l'm Howard Wolowitz, Amy's friend.

Oh, I'm Sarah Fowler, Amy's mother, will you come and sit with me.

Thank you Ma'am.

How is Amy?

She is still in a coma. You don't look so good yourself.

I'm the lucky one, I survived. All I got was a few broken bones, I should be able to get rid of this cane in a few weeks.

So you were on the train.

Last year my wife and I went on a train journey with Sheldon and Amy. We enjoyed it so much I suggested that all seven of us went on a train for Sheldon's birthday, oh he loved his trains did Sheldon. Unfortunately Sheldon's birthday surprise was another train colliding head on with us. My wife and four of my closest friends died, only Amy and I survived...


	2. Funerals

Two days Howard limped back to Amy's room. Mrs Fowler was there talking to the Doctor.

Doctor Smith, this is Amy's friend Howard, he was on the train.

How are you doing Howard?

Slowly recovering, how is Amy?

She is still in a coma, apart from a broken leg her injuries aren't much worse than yours but she doesn't want to wake up. It could be from the shock of the train crash. We will keep you posted on her condition.

Howard and Mrs Fowler sat and talked until visiting time was over.

Thank you for coming Howard.

I am going to keep coming until Amy recovers, I lost a huge part of my life in that train, Amy is all I have left of my friends. However, I will not be around for the next few days, I have some funerals to attend.

####

Five days later, Howard returned to Amy's hospital room looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Hello Mrs Fowler, still no change?

Amy is still sleeping. You look terrible.

I have been to three funerals this week. First I went to Nebraska for Penny's funeral, then I was in Texas for Sheldon's funeral. Then I ended up in New Jersey for Leonard's funeral. At least I missed the cremation of my best friend Raj, I was still in the hospital. He was cremated the day after he died following Hindu tradition, his ashes are now back in India. His sister Priya called to say how grateful they were to us all for befriending Raj.

The worst is still to come, tomorrow is the funeral for my wife Bernardette. My mother died last year, that was terrible but at least she lived a long life and I had my friends to comfort me afterwards.

Would you like me to come with you to the funeral. Amy isn't going anywhere.

That would be very kind of you Mrs Fowler.

Call me Sarah.


	3. The last funeral

The day after Bernardette's funeral Howard returned to Amy's room. This time Mrs Fowler was absent.

Howard sat by Amy's bed and held her hand.

Looks like it's just the two of us today Amy, oh what I day I had yesterday. At least Bernardette's funeral was the last one. Lots of people turned up, your mother was kind enough to come with me. Mike Massimino came from NASA, Stuart came from the Comic Book store. There were a few from the University; Kripke, Leslie Winkle, Gablehauser, Janine Davis. They said take my time returning to work. Did you ever meet my half-brother Josh? My father had another family after he ran away, Josh came with his girlfriend from San Diego. I suppose he is my closest family now, at least until you wake up.

As he said that Mrs Fowler arrived.

Hello Howard.

Hello Mrs Fowler, Sarah.

Sorry I'm late, car problems.

Thank you again for coming to the funeral yesterday.

It was the least I could do.

Hello Doctor Smith. How is she doing?

Well her internal injuries are healing up OK, it will take her a while to get walking again with her broken leg, when she wakes up.


	4. Sheldon's will

Howard sat by Amy's bedside and held her hand

Hello Amy, I don't know if you can hear me in there but I have some news. Earlier today I Skyped to Texas for the reading of Sheldon's will. You can imagine how detailed that was. The University gets all of his books and scientific papers, Stuart gets all his Comic books and collectables. Apart from a few family heirlooms the rest of his stuff is left to you, did you know he had a secret storage room for all his stuff? The money is split 50:50 between you and his Texas family.

####

A week later. Howard looked round the empty apartment 4A with Missy.

It looks so strange here, everything is gone. Sheldon's secret storage room is bursting at the seams. Do you have all your family stuff Missy.

I sure do, thank you to you and your friends for befriending my brother. I know he could be difficult but he loved you all in his own way. Did Leonard's family get their stuff?

They didn't want anything. The books went to the University and clothes went to Goodwill. Stuart got more stuff for the Comic book store.

What is going to happen to Penny's apartment?

Her father came last week and took most of her stuff away. I wonder if the new inhabitants of 4A and 4B will be friends?


	5. Sweet Caroline

Hello Amy, how are you doing in there? Your mother can't make it today, she is sorting out your apartment. It's been a month since the train, things have changed so much in such a short time. The Doctor tells me you are healing up, we need to get you back on your feet when you wake up.

Howard got out his phone and searched for Neil Diamond.

How about some music as we talk.

As Neil Diamond sang "Sweet Caroline" Howard squeezed Amy's hand. And felt her squeeze back!

"Amy is that you" as he saw her eyebrows flicker. Howard rang the bell and called out "Nurse, Doctor, in here, in here."

Amy's lips parted and very quietly said "Sheldon".

10 minutes later Doctor Smith was by the bedside.

Well Howard, I don't know what you did but something has changed in there, she is coming out of the coma.

Howard was already on the phone "Sarah, come to the hospital as fast as you can".


	6. Stir crazy

24 hours later Amy was fully awake, Howard and Sarah were at her side.

When can I see Sheldon?

We have some bad news Amy.

####

A week later the plaster cast was removed from Amy's leg. She took her first steps in six weeks with the aid of Howard, a nurse and a walking frame. A week later she was walking with a cane and was getting stir crazy.

Howard, I want to get out of here.

####

Next day, Howard, Amy, Sarah and Doctor Smith had a talk.

Amy, your mother and your friend tell me you want to leave.

That's right Doctor, I can walk now, well sort of.

Yes, you are still very weak, you will still need daily physiotherapy.

She can stay with me whilst she recovers, my house is only a mile from the hospital and the University are letting me work from home for the next few months.

Surely she should say with her mother.

Sarah, you live in a small apartment on the top floor. Amy could live on the ground floor of my house. I feel guilty for Amy's injury, it was my idea to go on the train.

I don't care where I live as long as it is not in here.


	7. A walk in the park

Two months after the train Amy finally left the hospital and went to live on the ground floor of Howard's house. Amy sublet her apartment to a visiting scientist at the University, Howard and Stuart helped move her things to Howard's house.

Eventually they got into a routine, Sarah would look after Amy on Friday mornings when Howard had a meeting at the University. At first there were plenty of visitors, friends from the University, Amy started to write up some of her research work for publication. Stuart would come at least once a week and Howard's brother Josh came a couple of times.

Every day it was back to the hospital for physiotherapy until Amy could walk a bit more easily. Then the physiotherapist would come to the house once a week. The visitors dwindled to Sarah and Stuart but Amy was slowly coming to terms with her new life.

Then one day Amy said "Howard, can we go to the park, I want to walk outside."

So they went to the park, Howard took Amy by the hand and helped her walk very slowly round the lake. As Amy got stronger they would go to the park more often, she didn't need Howard's support to walk but she would hold his hand just the same.


	8. Happy New Year

Six months after the train Amy was finally fit to return to work, Howard's compassionate leave was up so they returned to work together. Amy was glad to be back at work but she was slightly wary of being around so many people. Most of the time she was content to stay in her lab looking at brains.

At lunchtime she would sit with Howard at a table in the cafeteria with three empty chairs. Kripke would sometimes join them for a cup of tea but usually their colleagues were kind enough to respect their privacy. At the end of the day they would go home together. Amy never mentioned returning to her own apartment.

####

One Wednesday night, as they drove home Howard said "do you want to go to the Comic Book Store. Stuart has been a good friend to us as we recovered."

"No problem, it will be nice to see Stuart again."

"Well look who is here, welcome back Howard and Amy."

"Hello Stuart, how is business"

"Well I sadly lost some of my best customers. But the money I get from reselling Sheldon and Leonard's stuff is helping me keep my head above water."

"You should come round for dinner this weekend Stuart, we haven't seen as much of you since we returned to work."

"Thanks, that would be great. Are you coming to the New Year's Eve fancy dress party."

####

New Year's Eve. Howard and Amy went as Scotty and Dr. Chapel from Star Trek, Howard went around all night saying "I canna change the laws of Physics" in his worst Scottish Accent. Amy would be pretend to do brain scans with her tricorder, "not much sign of intelligent life here."

As midnight approached Stuart led the countdown.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Howard and Amy were still kissing each other five minutes into the New Year.


	9. Don't leave me

Early in the New Year Howard got an invitation to the wedding his half-brother Josh.

Amy, do you want to come to my brother's wedding.

When is it?

April 5th.

Why not, it will be nice to see Josh again.

Right it's a date.

####

Later that month Howard had to travel to Houston for a meeting with NASA. It was an overnight trip, which meant a night away from Amy. Next day, when Amy met him at the airport, she hugged him and burst into tears.

Oh, Howard, I missed you so much. Last night was my first night in the house alone, please don't leave me again. I couldn't face driving, we will have to take a taxi back home.

No problem, I missed you too, let's go home together.

####

February 26th, Sheldon's birthday, one year since the train.

Howard and Amy didn't go to work. It was a day to remember their friends. They put flowers on Bernardette's grave and then sat together holding hands in the cemetery.

Thank you for being with me this last year, Howard. You must miss Bernardette.

I really do miss her but I am glad I still have you in my life.

####

April 5th

That was fun, I'm glad we went to your brother's wedding.

It was interesting to meet Josh's family.

Nobody knows where your father is?

No, he disappeared again a couple of years ago. Who knows, I could have another baby half-brother somewhere by now.

Josh's wife Jenny seems nice.

Yes, now I have a sister-in-law.

I really enjoyed this wedding. I'd like to go to another wedding soon.

Who else is getting married?

I thought that we could...


	10. Return to the Comic Book Store

Do you Howard Joel Wolowitz take Amy Farrah Fowler to be your lawful wedded wife?

I do.

Do you Amy Farrah Fowler take Howard Joel Wolowitz to be your lawful wedded husband?

I do.

####

1 hour later at the Pasadena Comic Centre.

Look at all the people who turned up Howard, I bet Stuart hasn't had this place so full for ages.

You don't mind having the wedding party here?

I think our friends would have approved.

####

Josh hugged his brother and sister-in-law

Welcome to the family Amy

Thank you Josh

Nice party, why didn't we think of this for our wedding!

####

Congratulations Dr. Fowler and Mr. Wolowitz.

That's Dr. Fowler-Wolowitz now Dr. Hofstadter, thank you for coming all the way from New Jersey.

I think Leonard would have approved of me coming, but why have the party here?

Because Leonard would have approved.

####

Amy, Howard, this man claims he is an astronaut?

That's right Sarah, Dr. Massimino flew to the International Space Station with me.

Congratulations Loops and Mrs Loops, or should I say Dr. Fowler-Wolowitz.

Thank you Dr. Massimino.

Yeah, thanks Mike, have you heard from Dmitri recently?

I spoke to him last week, he says Поздравления Loops.

####

Congratulations you two.

I remember, you are Wyatt, Penny's father. Thank you for coming all the way from Nebraska.

Penny often told me how much she loved her friends in California, she would be glad you two found happiness together.

Thank you Sir.

####

Congwatuwations. You are a lucky man Wowowitz.

Thank you Barry.

Yes I am Kripke!

####

Hello Priya, surely you didn't fly here from India for the wedding.

No I was in Los Angeles on business. Congratulations, I'm sure Raj would be very happy for the two of you.

Raj was my best friend for a long time, thank you coming.

####

Hello Mike, what a pleasant surprise, it has been a while.

Congratulations, I hope you and Amy are as happy together as you were with Bernie.

Thank you Sir.

####

Missy is that you, how is your mother.

She isn't so mobile these days, she sends her love and congratulations.

Is that who I think it is.

Yes, Howard and Amy, meet my youngest son. This is Sheldon Lee Cooper Jones. Shelly, give the nice lady the present.

Missy's 1 year old son shyly handed over a teddy bear wearing a Flash t-shirt.

Amy burst into tears and hugged Missy, "thank you for bringing Sheldon to my wedding".

####

Then it was time for Stuart to give his best man speech.

Hello and welcome to Pasadena, thank you all for coming on this special day. I was once friends with seven very special people. Tragedy reduced those seven to two, in their grief the two were drawn together to mourn their friends. From tragedy their friendship turned to romance and now here we are today to celebrate their wedding. I give you the bride and groom, Amy and Howard.


	11. Sheldon and Bernadette

1 year later

Mrs Fowler rushed into Amy's hospital room and hugged her son-in-law.

How is she Howard?

She is doing fine Sarah, giving birth to twins is hard work so she is sleeping.

Where are they?

Your grandchildren are here. Grandma, meet Sheldon Leonard Rajesh Wolowitz and Bernardette Penelope Wolowitz.

FIN


End file.
